Rebirth From The Ashes
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: Lucy leaves Team Natsu from being left out on everything so she becomes a solo mage. But what happens after 6 months when a mission goes terribly wrong? What if Lucy is tortured mentally until she finally loses herself and becomes an assassin? Her life is utterly destroyed and she's wanted, so what happens to Lucy Heartifilia?
1. Are we a team or not?

**What's up?**

**So before I start plz leave reviews on favorite magic and you're free to get creative!**

**Ok let's begin!**

**Ch.1**

* * *

Lucy's Pov

The team has been acting different, I'm not sure when it started but they're leaving me more and more out of conversations and battles. I don't get it, what did I do? I mean I may not be the strongest out of them but I refuse to back down on a fight. No matter the cost, if it's to protect my friends.

Today I'm going to confirm it.

So here I am standing at the job board looking for a request.

I find a good one.

Take out a dark guild

Been terrorizing the city

Name of guild is "Bloody Dagger"

Reward 700,000J

I take it off the board and show it to the team. They agree, I get it approved by Mira and head out with the team.

* * *

On the train Pov

On the train Team Natsu goes over the battle plan, Erza leading it. "Okay so Natsu you're front and center. Grey you're in the back while I take the stairs and take care of the master." After a short pause Erza looks up at Lucy. "Lucy, you and happy will be outside to take out any of the run a ways." Erza then looks at everyone but mostly Natsu and Grey. "Any objections?" she asks.

"No" says Grey.

"N-Nooooo." says Natsu under motion sickness.

"No ma'am." say's Happy

_Yes. _"No." I say.

"Okay then it's settled, we head strait over there when the train stops.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

2 hours later at the Dark Guild

Erza, Grey, and Natsu have already barged in and start an uproar. meanwhile I'm here kicking dirt and rocks. Happy's flying around above the guild keeping lookout. I sigh knowing they're leaving me out. I mean they won't even let me on solo jobs, yet when with them I'm taking the back. It seems I've come to a decision.

Just then the door bangs open and 3 men come out sprinting away. "Open gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" I shout and Scorpio appears and takes them all out in one blow.

After a few minutes the rest of the team comes out with grins on their faces meaning the jobs' done.

"Alright let's go back to the guild!" yells Natsu.

"Aye sir!" yells Happy

* * *

Normal Pov

Team Natsu is on they're way to the guild after defeating the dark guild though half way there Lucy stops and turns around ahead of her team stopping the others.

"What's up Lucy? Why's you stop?" asked Natsu.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

"Why are you guys leaving me out?" I ask.

A silence passed then Grey answered. "We don't want you to get hurt again, we know you'll stand up to danger even though you back away sometimes but you aren't strong enough to fight them."

"Or as a team." said Natsu

"Yet." Erza said.

"So basically your calling me a false coward." I said

Silence again.

"What's a false coward." asked Natsu.

"Take a hint flame brain." Grey answered

I gave a deep sigh. I have my answer now. Ignoring the glare contest between Grey and Natsu I continued. It took all I had not to say it through clenched teeth. "It means a useless coward, someone who will fight knowing the consequences when it would've been better fleeing and better off period."

Silence.

"You know what forget it, I'll meet you back at the guild." With that I left the group and took another way to the guild.

* * *

Still Lucy's Pov

When I reached the guild it seems the rest of the team wasn't there yet. And so I waited, facing the doors. Waiting for them.

After ten minutes the guild doors opened and in came the three members of team Natsu.

Natsu was the first. "Oh, hey Lucy!" He halted seeing my expression. Getting the attention of the whole guild.

"Listen well, I'm leaving the team." I said shocking them all. "But Lucy wait." I didn't move. "Don't interrupt! Natsu this is serious."

I faced my former team. "You are all good people, but I know it's better if I leave. You want it too, I can tell, even if you won't accept it. You're wrong, about me. I may seem like a coward, and I may be physically weak now, but I won't always be, and I'm not an idiot. Not even Natsu's the idiot everyone so thinks he is. Everything changes guys, you just so happened to be the extra push. I may be alone, but I'm not lonely. I was better off alone, once solo always solo. I was wrong to think a team was, well, you know. It wasn't for me. I'm a lone wolf, always have been and always will be.

Soooo I'll see you around then." I turned and began to walk away but Natsu grabbed my wrist saying half my name before I turned to him and gave a sad smile. "Natsu, you know, out of everyone else, it's my choice. It's been done Natsu." with that I yanked my wrist from his grasp and went over to Mira.

Before letting her say anything I asked for the team board. "Thanks." And with that I crossed my name off team Natsu and wrote my name over on the solo side then gave the board back to Mira. I then go over to the request board and grab a mission showed it to Mira and left.

Whatever the guild was going to say they could do it now, I don't care anymore, and I just don't care.

* * *

**K guys how was it?**

**Plz review, also on the questions from the beginning on your favorite magic.**

**Thx, the next chapter will arrive soon!**

**Until then...**


	2. Gazzy and the Jackals

**hey guys here's ch.2 **

**Plz send reviews, giving opinions and your favorite magic**

**Thx!**

* * *

Normal Pov

As the months pass by Team Natsu and others have tried to warm back up to her, even team Nastu tried to get her on the team again but to no avail.

But this was the first month. She had been doing solo missions, they were rough at first but got easier and easier by time no matter the difficulty.

By the second month she was rarely at the guild. She took on week long missions and when she got back it was only to grab another job.

team Natsu regretted what they had done to Lucy but when the message came clear to them that Lucy wouldn't be returning to their team they finally got back unto their feet and continued doing jobs. But the jobs weren't the same without Lucy.

Meanwhile Lucy continues to train on her way back from each mission. Physically getting up every morning and doing 100 push ups, 50 arm lifts, and 120 curl ups. She would then run the rest the way back till she was at magnolia, not bothering to take the train.

By month 3 she could summon all gates without breaking a sweat and fought with her fists, each hit packing a blow.

Month 4 she unlocked second origin and went on a month long mission.

She returned from it by month 5 and actually went to the guild.

Everyone had somewhat changed since she went solo.

* * *

At the guild Pov

As the guild doors burst open there standing there is Lucy. Her appearance had changed, she was taller, fitter, and muscular. She wore knee high combat boots without laces, a blue tank top, and dark blue skinny jeans. Her fists were wrapped in new bandages (like boxing) and her blonde hair went past her waist.

"Lucy are you here for another job? You should take a break, you've been off on a lot of missions this year." said Mira.

"I'm fine, and yes I'm here for another job but I'm not going just yet." She said in calm voice.

She then headed down to the bar and ordered water (Which is free). "So Lucy how was the job, you took a month long one this time right?" Mira asked Lucy.

"Yes and it was really boring." She said finishing the water in a minute and now chewing on ice. "How so?" Mira asked her. Lucy simply grunted. "After collecting a family's missing heirloom I had to defeat a monster that was, and quote, 'terrorizing' their civilians." She said and broke another ice cube with her teeth making a loud _crack!. _"So did you have trouble with the monster?" Mira listened intently to Lucy wondering why she looked stressed.

Lucy chuckled but continued. "I wish, turns out the 'monster' was a herbivore and only went into town for food." Mira looked at her weird. "It was the harvest fest." Mira nodded understanding. "So somehow the gator-dino started following me around after I 'saved' it from the villagers. The people looked at me like I was mad so I told them I keep Gazzy -the gater-dino- and they keep the reward." Lucy finished with a sigh.

"So where's it now?" Mira asked Lucy. "Gazzy is out back, people are probably staring at him by now so I better go keep him company. Now I just got to find another job..."

Lucy slid off the stool and headed over to the request board and pulled off another month long one-

_Wanted captured_

_Jackal Bandits_

_Been murdering citizens and burning homes_

_Also find their hide out_

_Reward: 1,000,000 jewels_

At the top of the flyer had a bolded **S** on it meaning S-class only. Which Lucy was promoted a month ago by the master. She pulled the sheet from the board and went over to Mira. "Here, stamp this and you can see Gazzy, but don't say I didn't warn you when you see him." Lucy said to Mira who was reading at the sheet. Lucy looked up at Mira's face and snapped her fingers in front of her face saying "hellooo?" Mira looked up with a confused expression.

"Lucy this is S-class, so you can't go." Lucy laughed. Mira was now even more confused. Lucy reached to Mira and tapped her shoulder. "Ah, Mira. You see I am S-class, why else would I grab it." Lucy said grinning.

"Really, sorry I didn't know." Lucy grunted still holding her grin. "Of course you wouldn't, now come on! I don't wanna leave Gazzy out there any longer." Lucy leaned over the counter whispering to Mira "Who knows how many people are staring at him. You don't want to see him mad, trust me." Lucy then backed up watching Mira quickly stamp it and hand it to Lucy. "Arigoto." She said and headed out the doors with Mira following hesitantly.

When Lucy was past the guild, she horse whistled to her right. "Here Gazzy!" She shouted. Right then two huge feet appeared in front of the open doors. Lucy heard Mira gasp behind her and smirked. She then lowered Gazzy's head which was bigger than the doors (Which is very big) seeing two giant eyes. "Fairy Tail meet Gazzy, Gazzy meet Fairy Tail."

Gazzy then roared sending a shock wave though the guild. Lucy put a hand on his head. "Come on Gazzy, we got another mission." She said and jumped up unto Gazzy's back with his assistance. "Thanks boy." Gazzy then turned away from the shocked, very shocked guild, with Lucy yelling "Later!" as they left.

Meanwhile Fairy Tail was left dumb-struck!

* * *

Normal Pov

Two Days Later

Lucy wakes up from the tree she slept in and looked down seeing Gazzy chomping down on some grass. "Hey Gazz." She said as she jumped down the tree and made breakfast of cooked lizard. "You know I'm not sure if you're rubbing off on me Gazzy or when you're really hungry and been eating lizard for a while it actually tastes good." She said to him as he sharpened his claws on a tree.

When she was done eating she packed up everything and strapped it unto Gazzy's back and secured it and headed off to Maverick's Valley (A/N completely made that up).

When she got there the towns people looked at her in awe, others froze. When she arrived at the address, she hoped off Gazzy and knocked on the door. They were in front of a big white wooden house (not like the White House). It looked like a cabin but had two stories and had a lake in the background.

A man opened the door, he looked about in his late 50s and wore dark robes. "Ah, you must be the mage from Fairy Tail, yes?" he asked Lucy. She nodded. "Yes, I assume you know the location of the bandits?" He nodded and looked saddened. "They are very dangerous, they've been targeting the younglings around here, and they took my daughter away from me." Lucy looked down. "I'm sorry sir, I will find them. I will make sure they never come back, not anywhere, you have my word sir." She said looking right at him with pride in her eyes. The man smiled and handed her a rolled up map.

"The areas are circled on where we've followed the scouts. The closer we got, the more men we lost. I have no doubts there in the middle of all the points." He looked up to her and smiled. "I wish you farewell and good luck."

Lucy looked at Gazzy before turning back to the man. "Sir, about the reward, I swear on my guild's name and on my own life that I will defeat the Jackal bandits, but if I don't return in one month's time and there have been no disturbances of the jackals please send half the reward to Fairy Tail's guild master and keep the other half." She said and hopped unto Gazzy's back and tucked the scroll into her cloak pocket.

The man looked up to her (Which she was now pretty high up) and nodded saying "I will, and thank you." She nodded and Gazzy led the way back into the valley they passed earlier.

* * *

Later at the valley

Lucy and Gazzy are in a deserted Alley with a rock wall covering both sides. Lucy's sitting up against his neck as she looks down at the map seeing where the jackal bandits had been seen.

Lucy's Pov

"Okay so here's the village." I said pointing to a rectangle near the edge of the mountain. They were far up north. "And we're here." I said, circling a thin valley between the river and the forest. North-east from the town. "And here's the first sighting." I said pointing to a box on the west side of the forest. "Here's where a scout was killed by them." I said pointing to the red box south-west of the town.

"That's pretty close together, but not too close to draw suspicion." I then pointed to another box located south of the west box. And trailed my finger to the next box which was near where we were. "So then they're base is probably further up north, so they can be very close to the village but not enough to attract attention. The west side attacks are probably were all the scouts are set up to watch the traveler and merchants." I said eyeing the small road that leads to the town.

"Which is why so many men have disappeared. And the children if they wandered… off." I feel my anger rise but calm myself telling myself to save it for the battle.

I then waved the map in front of Gazz. "Hey Gazzy, I'm keeping you away from the battle, I'll keep you here. I'm not tying you up this time just in case." I say.

He moans and nudges his nose mostly to my shoulder. "Hey boy, it's okay. Dying isn't on my agenda. Just you don't die. Kay, friend?" I think he understood me because he nodded, or at least I think he nodded.

I grabbed my whip and a dagger from his saddle, patted his neck a few time before heading off into the forest, leaving the map stuck in the rock wall with a dagger.

* * *

Two hours pass

"Man this forest is bigger than they describe." I mutter under my breath as I step over a very large tree root. I look around and see some huge strange looking mushroom. "Heh, reminds me of that time, Natsu, gray and happy all had mushroom heads." she smiles to herself.

Half way toward where I believe is there I hideout I stop and unhook Sagittarius's key. "Open gate of the horse, Sagittarius!" I whisper yell. He appears and is about shout when I cover his mouth and bring a finger to my lips. He nods in understanding and I release my hand.

I lean close and put my hand over my mouth and whisper loud enough so only he can hear my plan. "Okay so I need you to take out the scouts silently. If anyone is alerted by me or you, and come near any of us shoot in another direction to lure them away then shoot their legs. If you finish taking them out early fire a flaming arrow into the sky to let me know the coast is clear." I finish and lean back into the shadows. He nods.

"We wait just a few more minutes and then once I give you the signal, which will sound like an owl, you begin taking out the scouts." He nods again and together we watch the full moon rise and the shadows rise forward.

I look up into the stars and mentally point out the constellations.

I think Sagittarius does the same because he's looking up too. It's really beautiful. The way the moonlight reflects off the mountains.

When the shadows cover the trees nearby me decide that ten minutes have passed. I nod to Sagittarius and begin making my way away to the left.

Before I'm completely out of hearing range I whisper to him "Remember stay hidden, and if something happens, stay in the celestial world. Promise me no matter what, especially Leo." I wait a minute before I hear him reply with a "Yes, Lucy I will."

And with that the night went silent.

* * *

I drifted along the shadows and saw a campfire ahead and decided I should stay here. I found a nearby tree and climbed up as high as I could and stayed behind as many branches I could, but still where I could see. I saw movement ahead and heard dark laughter.

I inwardly growled and looked around for the scouts. I found six in all. They were barely seen but thanks to the campfire and the moonlight I saw them.

I crouched down and cuffed my hands over my mouth, with my thumbs upward, and blew making an owl sound. It sounded so real too so I knew no one would be suspicious.

Time passed slowly yet quickly. I knew Sagittarius had been taking them out but he did it so silently it was amazing. As time passed I watched carefully on how the jackals moved. One would be on lookout in the front.

One was sleeping. Two were eating, and I assume the rest - however many there are - are inside. The structure was made out of wood and metal and had chains all around.

I think it went underground because of the way it was built.

I slowly slipped myself through the trees silently and silently kept my way onto the roof of the structure. My heart was bounding but I continued ignoring the loud thumps that I swear I though could be heard a mile away. But the Jackals remained as they were so I made my way to the center and kept watch on the sky.

About a minute or so passed before I saw a flaming light high above flying from west to east. I instantly knew it was Sagittarius. "Hey what was that?" a deep voice said from the camp. "I don't know check it out." said a mid-deep voice.

I heard footsteps heading away and knew Sagittarius would take care of him but I had only a matter of time before the others got curious on his whereabouts.

I silently unhooked Scorpio's key and prayed he wouldn't make too much noise when he came. "Please don't make a sound when you come out." I whispered to the key highly doubting it would do anything.

* * *

Somewhere in the Celestial world

Scorpio's Pov

I was on a date with Aquarius watching from a lake into the night sky when I saw my key glow. I pulled it out and heard Aquarius growl and mutter something like 'delinquent girl' which made me laugh. "Please don't make a sound when you come out." Lucy's voice rang out from the key. Aquarius looks at me like 'not yet' I just smile at her. "Hey we still got time."

* * *

Aquarius's Pov

That stupid girl! Why does she always have to call one of us when we're on a freaking date! And this one is really nice, and calm. There's no gross, sweaty humans. Just me and Scorpio. I look up seeing Scorpio glowing and frown. "Hey don't worry I'll be back, and maybe she'll call you out too, so we can fight together." he said then disappeared into the light.

I growled. "LLLUUUUCCCYYY!" I roar into the celestial sly.

* * *

2 seconds ago

Lucy's Pov

Aquarius is gonna massacre me for this.

"Open gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" I whisper as silently as I could. I threw my cloak over the light immediately my eyes saw it and out came Scorpio, covered in my cloak. He took it off and handed it to me and kneeled down the best he could, and somehow, silently.

I leaned closed to him and began to whisper the plan to him. "Sorry about that, it was the light." He nodded in understanding.

"Anyways sorry if I interrupted your date, but you can go back as soon as you K.O. these thugs." I whisper to him. He nods.

"Okay exactly after I hop off this roof I want you to take out every single one of these men in front of me. Sagittarius got the trees and the west side so don't focus on those sides. Just go for the ones on the north and east side. Thanks." I say and slowly make my way to where I believe I saw the door.

"Also make as much noise you can, scream, shout, anything to distract them away from me." He nods and I grip securely unto the roof ready to swing off.

"Hey guys shouldn't Jae be back by now?" one of the men asked. "Yea, ev" I jump off the roof and hear Scorpio yell "We are!" so loud I bet it echoed off the mountains.

He then jumped off the roof K.O. anyone who got blasted by his sand. From there I made my way into the door and found myself in a double sided furnished room. Wooden furniture and other petty stuff decorated the room. I bet it was a way to persuade travels that they weren't murders or thieves.

I scowl at the sight and draw my whip. I find my way seeing the house completely empty but then I remembered the way the building was made and how there was probably a basement.

I look around the place for stairs or a door to stairs but fins nothing. Which means it would have to be the floor! I go through all the rooms stomping my foot on them to see if the sound would be hollow or not.

Finally I make my way to a window in the furthest room and stomp there and hear it sort of echoed. "Hollow." I whisper and kneel finding a latch and yank it upward.

It was pitch black down there, there was also a ladder. My heart was pounding and I'm freaked. I pull out Leo's key seeing no need for secrecy anymore and shout "Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" figuring it was too loud anyways.

Leo then appeared in a flash of golden light and bowed to me. "You're looking as beautiful as ever." he commented. "Yeah Leo, you too. Anyways can you go down there and give me light. And if there is anyone down there, which there probably is, help me take them out please?" He nodded and said "Of course, hime."

And with that I climbed down first and him right behind me.

* * *

**Kay so that's it, was gonna make it longer but realized what time it was**

**So readers plz send reviews on whether you like it or not (Preferred Likes but if you wanna give me tips I'm cool with that)**

**Next chapter will be in soon, and check out my other stories if you're waiting for chapters**

**Later!**


End file.
